White Lily
by Z. Ashes
Summary: (One Shot) After going out for the day, Sophie becomes a bit doubtful about some things, and wants to speak to Howl about them. Can he assure Sophie of the truth?


I can't seem to find him anywhere. I tapped my foot thoughtfully on the old wooden floorboard, searching through my brain for a possible answer. Where could he had gone?

"Sophie," I turned at the sound of my name to a bright flame that flickered in the fireplace across the room. "Something wrong?" Calcifer asked worriedly, watching me.

I sighed. "I went out to the market place, and after I came back I wanted to speak to Howl about something. But I can't seem to find him anywhere." I pressed my lips together, thinking harder. He wasn't in his room, or the comfort room, or the balcony. He wasn't even sitting by Calcifer in his wooden chair, where he liked to dose off in the late afternoons.

"Did you think about turning the knobs on the dial?" He suggested, directing his eyes towards the door behind me. My eyes widened in surprise as I turned towards the front door. That was one thing I didn't think of.

I turned back towards Calcifer with a smile. "Thank you Calcifer! I didn't think of that at all!" I turned and headed towards the door. He was probably in the garden I thought to myself as my heart skipped a beat. Just the thought of seeing Howl again made me feel warm inside. His kind, gentle smile. His shimmering light blue eyes. The way he held my hand in his strong ones. His familiar scent. His carefree laugh. I felt so complete and whole when I was with him. I just wanted to see him as soon as possible, especially since I hadn't seen him all day. Was he ever as excited to see me? I wondered.

I turned the dial by the door to pink, and it clicked with a sound of affirmation. This is the only other place that he could be. I slowly opened the door, being greeted by a gentle breeze. I stepped out of the door, admiring the beautiful scenery.

The sky was a vivid blue, the clouds traveling through the endless blanket. The sight of the rocky grey mountains in the distance provided an interesting contrast from the green grass that stretched out vastly across the field. The different varieties of pinks, blues, yellows, reds, and purple flowers all danced with the small breeze that softly blew across the landscape. The lake that sat in the middle of the field glistened like a gem, mirroring the clouds above.

I stepped down onto the grassy field, making my way across it. I wandered for a bit, admiring the feel of the wind in my hair and the flowers' sweet aroma. I then paused, my heart becoming warm at the sight before me.

He was stretched out beneath me on the grass, laying around a sea of various flowers. His arms were stretched out beside him as he laid on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady. His lips were barely parted as he took in slow, deep breathes, his hair framing his sleeping face. He looked like an angel sleeping there. I couldn't help but smile at how vulnerable he looked.

I slowly walked over, taking a seat in the grass next to him. I watched his sleeping state, listening to his soft breathing, watching his chest move up and down slowly. I found myself reaching out to him, brushing the hair out of his face. Howl. I heard him sigh softly, and he moved his right hand onto his stomach. He then moaned, before going back to his slow breathing.

I got more comfortable, laying beside Howl. I stroked his cheek, admiring every little detail of his face. The way his nose was crooked, his defined chin, his relaxed eyelids, his perfect eyebrows, his soft lips. I then noticed a single white lily that rested beside his head. I smiled, picking it from the ground. It was a beautiful flower, no doubt made by Howl. I carefully placed the flower in his raven locks, adjusting the stem behind his ear. "Beautiful." I whispered, running my fingers across his lips.

I then saw a smile form on his lips, and he opened his eyes to meet mine. My fingers stopped by the edge of his mouth, my cheeks turning red. I do hope he didn't hear me.

"What was that?" He mumbled softly, taking the hand that laid by the side of his mouth. He brought my fingers to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"It was nothing." I laid my head on his chest, hiding my face in his shirt. His scent enveloped me, making me even more at ease. I felt his chest rise up as he laughed softly. The rumbling noise of it caused me to smile even more.

I felt his mouth on my hair. "Sophie," he breathed. "Do try and control yourself. I was sleeping you know." He scolded lightheartedly. I lifted my head off his chest and met his eyes. They sparkled with pure happiness, enough to melt my heart. I felt his fingers go through mine as he locked our hands together.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so peaceful." I explained, my cheeks reddening again. I avoided his eyes at my confession at he laughed softly again.

"What am I going to do with you." He sat up a bit, pulling me onto him. I looked up to meet his warm, tender eyes. "I may just have to punish you." He teased. I felt my heart beat quicken at his words, and the devilish smile that followed them.

He took my chin with his free hand that wasn't holding my hand, and he brought his lips to mine. They were soft, warm, gentle. I sighed against him as he moved his hand onto my cheek, stroking it softly. He then pulled away, smiling. I went to kiss him again, but he brought a slender finger to my lips, stopping me.

I met his eyes, puffing out my cheeks in disapproval. He grinned. "Punishment. Now was there a reason you came out looking for me?" He asked, leaning back with his two arms planted behind him. "I mean, you did wake me while I was taking a nap as well, so it must be important." He watched me, half curious, half amused as I bit my lip. He was such a bully sometimes. He was right though, there was a reason I came out here.

"Well…" I started, then I felt unsureness leak into me. Maybe it was a stupid idea. I felt my cheeks heat up and played with my dress. I then felt his fingers in my hair. I looked up to notice how close he suddenly became.

"You can tell me Sophie." He assured. His voice calmed me, and I took a deep breath.

Come on Sophie, it's not that big of a deal. Just tell him.

"Well, I went out to the market place today," I started, looking down at my lap again. "And I spoke with Lettie while I was out. She said for Christmas, she was going to be throwing a party..." I felt my blush growing deeper. Just out and say it for crying out loud Sophie!

I looked up at his patient face, and blurted out: "She invited us, and I wanted to know if we can go!" His eyes widened in surprise at my outburst, and I looked down again at my lap. "Sorry." I peaked up at his face and saw he was watching me thoughtfully.

He then smiled. "Well why would I say no to such a social event as a party?" I lifted my head up the rest of the way. "It sounds fun, why not!" He beamed at me.

I faked a smile. "Great!" I nodded. Howl watched me warily.

"It's something else isn't it?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

It's as if he can see right through me! I avoided his gaze, looking off to the right of us. "No." I lied, fiddling with the fabric in my lap. I heard him sigh.

"Sophie-"

"Really it's nothing." I heard him shift, and his lips were at my ear.

"You know you can't lie to me." He threatened. My heartbeat quickened as his hot breath hit my ear.

"I-I'm not lying." I stuttered. Howl then pushed me onto the grass, hovering over me. A single black strand of his head laid between his eyes as his eyes burned into me. His fingers toyed with the skin on my neck.

"Sophie." He warned, silting his eyes slightly. He brought his face down to mine, his lips brushing against mine softly. My breathing hitched as he unbuttoned two of my front buttons of my dress. My eyes widened.

"H-Howl!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hands to stop him. His eyes met mine with a challenge.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked darkly. His lips moved to my neck as he planted kisses on it. I let out a shaky breath. His other hand gripped at my waist, holding me in place. I then felt the tip of his tongue move upward, painfully slowly on my neck.

I moaned. "H-Howl-"

"What was that?" He whispered on my skin.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, my face heating up as he bite my skin. He sighed, meeting my eyes again. I could see a small hint of sympathy in them, but he tried to mask it with his tone of voice.

"For what?" He asked, attempting to undo another button. I stopped him with my hand again.

"P-please not out here Howl!" I begged. My face grew hotter and he smirked.

"Why not?" He asked innocently, running a finger down my body.

I bit my lip, holding in a moan. "I'm sorry please!" I squealed. He chuckled at my reaction.

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong."

"I lied." I whispered, breaking eye contact.

"I thought you said you weren't lying Sophie." The way my name rolled off his tongue quickened my heartbeat. He then sighed. "So that was a lie too?"

I stayed quiet, not meeting his eyes.

"My dear Sophie," he whispered, cupping my face in his hand. "I was known as the best lier, a cheat, the ultimate heartbreaker of the lands." He brought his lips closer to mine, barely brushing them. I gripped onto his white shirt. "You think you could fool me?"

I met his eyes, feeling guilty for not just telling him the truth. "I'm sorry." I whispered, closing the gap between us. He kissed me back passionately, stroking my face with his thumb. He then pulled away slowly, meeting my eyes.

He just stared at my face, his eyes taking in every inch of me as a whole. I felt my body heat up with his eyes on me. I could see the obvious lust in them. A small smile then appeared on his lips.

"I couldn't ever stay mad at you, even if I tried." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is growing back longer." He noted admirably. His eyes warmed me and I smiled. Ever since I cut it off and feed it to Calcifer that faithful day, it had grown a bit past my shoulders. I planned on growing it back to its originally length, so I could sport my braid again.

The situation at hand then occurred to me once again. He didn't seem like he was going to bring it up again. Was it up for me to decide then?

I leaned up off the grass, grabbing onto his shoulders. I looked up to see him looking down at me worriedly.

"Howl…" I paused, working up my courage. To be honest, I wasn't usually this afraid to speak my mind. But after what happened today, my confidence was wavering. "How do you feel about me?" I asked carefully.

"I love you Sophie, you know that." He answered immediately, as if it was as easy as answering how tall he was or what the color of the sky was. I looked down, thinking of how I would tell him. He grabbed my hand and I looked up. He placed my hand over his heart, putting his hand over mind. "You feel that?"

I could feel the rapid beating inside his chest, alive as ever. I met his eyes. "Yeah." I breathed.

"You gave me my heart, so it now belongs to you." I blushed at his words.

"Howl-"

"Why would you doubt my love for you?" He asked quietly. His eyes searched mine. "Did something happen while you were out?"

I bit my lip again and took a deep breath. My throat tightened as I tried to collect my thoughts and form them into words. I didn't even know where to start. "It's just-" I paused, pressing my lips together. "There are so many beautiful girls. You could have any of them if you really wanted to. You settled for me though." He stayed quiet, watching me with an unreadable expression.

"There a girls much funnier, prettier, and not as awkward and shy as me. Girls that you would probably be better off with. I don't even have any pretty dresses to wear to the party. Let alone, I don't even know what I will do with my hair. I also have gained a bit of weight in the past few-"

"Sophie." Howl spoke my name and I jumped at the seriousness in his tone. He then smiled his beautiful smile. "Stop talking nonsense." He told me, stroking my hair. Nonsense? Now I was talking nonsense?

I slapped his hand off my head and he flinched in shock. "No you don't understand!" I shouted. "Girls like Penelope Herdwig are much more suitable for you! I am not even comparable!" His eyes widen. "Howl, why do you even bother sometimes?"

"Sophie-"

"Just forget about the party ok?"

"Sophie!" This time he yelled at me, and I flinched. His face then softened as he reached towards me. His thumb wiped a wet droplet off my face. I was crying? I sniffled, trying to pull myself together. I can't believe I was letting this get to me. This wasn't like me.

"Sophie," he spoke softly. I looked at his face and he sighed. "Did this woman say something offense to you?"

I sniffled and nodded in affirmation. He reached towards his ear, where the lily still sat. He removed it and went to place it behind my ear. After placing it there, he planted a kiss on my forehead. "Silly girl." I gasped softly as he pulled me into his chest. "Of course girls like Penelope Herdwig are not comparable to you. You think I would have chosen you if that was the case?" My eyes widen and I smiled at his words.

"Besides," he pulled me off his chest so he could look at me. "Who else is suppose to be my crazy cleaning lady if you aren't around?" He teased, ruffling my hair. I giggled, covering my mouth as I looked up at him. He really was beautiful. He never failed to make me smile.

"If you really want to go to this party, then we will go." He stated, taking my hands in his. "Whatever you want Sophie."

I hugged him tightly, and I could fell his heart beat beneath me. He hugged me back tightly. I pulled away and beamed at him. "I would love to go with you Howl."

"Then it's settled!" He then brushed the hair out of my face. "And if you are really worried about a dress, I could always use some magic to fix one up for you." He offered.

"Well only if you see that suit to do…" I responded shyly.

He stood up off the grass, offering me his hand. I smiled and took it gratefully as he pulled me up. He pulled me to his chest, grabbing my hip in the process. Never letting go on my hand, he murmured to me. "Either way, I think you are very beautiful Sophie Pendragon." I blushed.

"I'm not a Pendragon yet, I'm still just Sophie Hatter." He pulled me closer to him.

"You will be soon enough." He responded with a handsome grin. He then pulled me to his side and started walking. I kept up beside him. "Now when exactly is this party? I have to make sure that my hair is the right shade to match my suit." I laughed and rolled my eyes. As arrogant and conceited as ever. I laid my head on his shoulder as we made our way back to the door that lead to the castle.


End file.
